


Grin

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-19
Updated: 2006-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For laurelcrowned.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Grin

**Author's Note:**

> For laurelcrowned.

Seamus can't stop grinning. He told McGonagall that he reckoned someone in the corridor put a Cheering Charm on him by accident and went a bit overboard.

The truth is, he finally kissed Dean last night.

Dean kissed him back.

_That's_ why Seamus can't stop grinning. Dean's quieter about it, of course, but Seamus, he's like the Irishman that got the hot best friend he's been after for nearly a year. And Dean is gorgeous. He kisses like a dream, like all the best dreams Seamus has ever had. At the end of the kiss, they had their fingertips on each other's cheeks and they just looked at each other.

_We'll do that again later,_ thinks Seamus, and hugs himself.


End file.
